Maria
Maria ( マリア Maria) is the second protagonists of Wizard PreCures!. Story Maria is a kind and gentle girl,she know lots of things about magic and witchcraft,this is why she build the Witch Academy,she is the jured enemi of the Dark Queen but she not understand that because she is her twin sister,the Dark Queen tought that she was in love with the guy she was loving and he was in love with her too,so she was jealous and decided to revenge her sister and she call Hikaru a boy she meet when she quit her home after querrelled with Maria. He become her fidele servant and is at the service of Marina. Maria is a Pretty Cure to,she is the most powerful and the most stronger,she has lots of music instruments,because she also know lots of things about music,Reine tell her than music is a power and when she sing,she can increase her powers. Her witchmark is a purple heart-like trebble clef who represent her talents for music. She is in love with Hiro,her bestfriend he is in love with her too but don't want to show it,Maria at the end can save her sister from the darkness and Marina reveal than she is the real princess of the Magic Kingdom and she become princess. Hiro the day of her crowning,confess her love to her and ask her to marry him and later they married and he was sacred prince and later Hikaru also marry Marina. Appearance Maria has a beige slim skin,she has sky blue eyes and a pink curling hair,she wear a long gothic with frill,black lace,big roses and chained dress with a dark pink bolero with the blason of the Witch Academy and a purple hat and cape. In her precure form,she wear a white bolero with purple lozenges-shaped motives and a purple trebble clef,she wear a long panier skirt with purple lozenge-like motives separed with two white section at the left and right who is corset-like with purple laceys,she wears a dark pink top with a corset like section with purple laceys,a white section top and a white neck collar with a white ribbon and a white tissue come to it and at tge middle of the ribbon is a dark pink diamond. She wears gloves with a dark pink ribbon,with a white and purple section separed with the ribbon continuting with white long sleeves with purple and dark pink lozenge-like motives. She wears mini-boots who are white and it has gold with on white ribbon with a purple ribbon and white stockings with dark pink and purple lozenge likes motives. And she wears a dark purple witch hat and cape. Etymology Maria is not a japanese name,it means "wished" or child" or "beloved". Items Powerful Palette: ( 強力なパレット Pawafuru Pareto) Its a purple and white palette with inside pink and purple square-shaped crystals with Maria's instruments on it,a heart like section for put on it a litlle badge and a purple magic wand and at the bottom piano like parts who glows when Maria push the crystals and at the top of the palette is a square mirror. It help Maria for transforming into a PreCure she say "Powerful Power! Charged Up!" ( 強力なパワー！チャージアップ！Pawafuru Pawa! Chaji uppu!) Powerful Badge: ( 強力なバッジ Pawafuru Baji) Its a white heart shaped like badge with at the side its purple with the M of "Maria",with a purple blason like with four parts: the first with the M of Maria,the second purple with Reine on it,the third white with the blason of the Witch Academy in purple and the fourth purple with the heart trebble clef. Power Baton: ( パワーバトン Pawa Baton) Its a purple baton with many pure and pink music notes crystals buttons,the top of the baton is a white crystal with at the side three frills with music notes on it it helps Maria for her attack Powerful Music. Power Tambourine: ( パワータンバリン Pawa Tanbarin) Its a star shaped tambourine,with purple crystals with white tissue at the left side top,it has a handle and the crystal glows and glitters when Maria play with her tambourine it help her for her attack Musical Star Wave. Power Piano: ( パワーピアノ Pawa Piano) Its a purple,rectangular piano with a little heart section for the badge and rainbow-themed touch and it has a handle because its covered by a purple rectangular "lid" with white piano motives and the M of Maria,it helps her for her attack Rainbow Melody'. Power Harp: ( パワーハープ Pawa Hapu) Its a purple heart-shaped harp with a heart section for the badge,it has glowing threads,and a heart at the top who glows when Maria play with it it has also at the bottom white wings,and pink,blue,yellow and purple crystals,it help Maria for her attack Angelic Symphony. Music Note Box' ( 音符ボックス Mujiku Noto Bokusu) Its a purple box with lots of music and instrument music with the M of Maria and crystals it contains the music notes Maria get when she beat an enemi. Attacks *'Powerful Music': ( 強力な音楽 Pawafuru Myujiku) Maria take her power baton and start spin it and little purple music notes appears and when Maria stop the notes make a spinned tornado to the Nightmare and he spin in the air and explode. *'Musical Star Wave': ( ミュージカルスターウェーブ Myujikaru Sutaa U~ebu) Maria take her Powerful Tambourine and starts spinning and play music with her tambourine and little purple star appears and when Maria finish spinning the stars forms a straight tornado who is diriged to the Nightmares and they explode and a little purple music note appear. *'Rainbow Melody': ( レインボーメロディ Reinbo Merodii) Maria take her Powerful Piano and play with it,a rainbow music line sttart comes from it and make a circle around the Nightmare and when Maria say: "Do re mi fa sol la si do" the rainbow melody ring turn very speedy and explode. *'Angelic Symphony': ( 天使のシンフォニー Enjeru Shinfoni) Maria take her harp and play with it,rainbow colored feathers start falling and a sweet and calm music start and the Nightmare fell sleeping and when Maria push the heart-like button,the Nightmare disappear in a lot of feathers. Quotes *"Marina you are my sister! You can revenge me for a thing who is not by my fault! We can reform a family! Please Marina,return with me... -Maria to Marina. *"No! I don't want you to be in danger by my fault,I want to adjust all of this by me and I want to be with my sister! -Maria to Nicole and her friends. *"I want to say to Hiro than I love him,but I can't,when I am with him I'm lost myself and...I can't...I can't...I can't tell him about my real feelings. And I really want to tell him about them... -Maria to Nicole. *"Hikaru,you're the only one who can save my sister from the darkness,you love her and you can save her by your love. And I'm sure than you can save her,please Hikaru do it for me...do it for her... -Maria to Hikaru *"I love you too Hiro...I always love you,since than I am small! I was wanted to tell you about my real feelings since a good moment...I love you Hiro,I love you...*Maria give a kiss to Hiro* -Maria to Hiro. Trivia *Maria is 249 years old in a witch age and 17 in her human form. **She is one of the youngest witch to be with powerful powers and to become a princess in the Magic Kingdom. *It shown than Maria can be more powerful when she sing. *Maria is the only one of the Pretty Cures to have two alternate forms. *Maria is since she is small,the princess of the Magic Kingdom. **The music notes than Maria recolt are the notes composing her crown. *Maria really love Gothic Lolita clothing. Category:MikuHatsune145 Category:Wizard Precures! Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cures Category:Purple Cures